supersentai780fandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Fever J Characters
''Heroes Battle Fever J '''Masao Den' (伝正夫''Den Masao''?) / Battle Japan (バトルジャパン''Batoru Japan''?): A former National Defense Ministry officer. He is good at judo and karate. He is armed with a spear. He does a kung fu dance. 21 years after Battle Fever J ended, Battle Japan appeared as one of the 24 Red Rangers in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, introduced by Liveman Red Falcon to inspire the current team.The Battle Fever Team is unique among Super Sentai shows in that, initially, they did not "transform" into their costumes (as in the previous two series, Goranger and JAKQ), instead resorted to an unseen costume change. *'Kensaku Shiraishi' (白石謙作''Shiraishi Kensaku''?) / Battle Cossack I (バトルコサック初代''Batoru Kosakku Shodai''?) (1-33): He is good at science as well as war. Wielded twin sais. He does a Cossack dance. He is the original second in command into the team. Left Big Baser without the Battle Cossack uniform and was killed by Egos with Machine Guns, attempting to save Mayumi from Egos. He loves to play Pachinko and enjoys eating caviar. *'Makoto Jin' (神誠 Jin Makoto?) / Battle Cossack II (バトルコサック二代目''Batoru Kosakku Nidaime''?) (33-52): A silent cowboy. A man of action, not words. A scientist who trained in the Defense Ministry along with Kensaku. He joined Battle Fever to avenge the death of his friend. Makoto is an expert marksman. He is a loner, preferring to go off by himself. Makoto plays a trumpet to distract Egos. *'Kyousuke Shida' (志田京介''Shida Kyōsuke''?) / Battle France (バトルフランス''Batoru Furansu''?): He is trained in France. He turns a new second in command into the team after Kensaku's death. He is normally a beautician. A dandy and playboy. He enjoys eating escargot. He is armed with a fencing sword. He does a Spanish dance. *'Shirou Akebono' (曙四郎''Akebono Shirō''?) / Battle Kenya (バトルケニア''Batoru Kenia''?): Unofficially the first Black Warrior in Super Sentai history. He is trained in Kenya. He is a wild child who can talk to animals. He is armed with a whip. He does a tropical dance. He eats just about anything. The smell of his cooking is not appreciated by the other team members. *'Diane Martin' (ダイアン・マーチン''Daian Māchin''?) / Miss America I (ミスアメリカ初代''Misu Amerika Shodai''?) (1-24): An FBI agent who joined the Fever team to avenge her father Bosner, who was slain by Egos. She is armed with throwing knives. She does a disco dance. After she was wounded by the Dracula Monster, she returned to the United States. Diane has a sister named Catherine. *'María Nagisa' (汀マリア''Nagisa Maria''?) / Miss America II (ミスアメリカ二代目''Misu Amerika Nidaime''?) (24-52): An FBI agent trained by Diane Martin's father. When Diane is WIAMaria takes her place as Miss America and then stays on permanently when Diane decides to return the United States. ''Gear *'Battleceiver''' (バトルシーバー''Batorushībā''?): The Battle Fever Squad's communication device and possible transformation device. Transformation call is "Fever!" *'Command Bat' (コマンドバット''Komando Batto''?): The Battle Fever Squad's standard issue weapon. It transforms into the Battle Fever Squad's assigned weapons. Forms the Penta Force (ペンタフォース''Penta Fōsu''?) cannon or boomerang. ''Vehicles *'Battle Fever Car''' (バトルフィーバーカー''Batoru Fībā Kā''?): Stock green Mazda RX-7 used by Battle Japan and Miss America. *'Three Machines' (スリーマシーン''Surī Mashīn''?): The motorcycles used by the rest of the BFS. In episode 35, Miss America rode Battle France's motorcycle. Mecha *'Big Baser' (ビッグベイザー''Biggu Beizā''?): The Battle Fever Squad's box-like undersea headquarters. It can move from place to place under the sea. *'Battle Shark' (バトルシャーク''Batoru Shāku''?): A submarine-like mecha carrier. Splits in half to launch the Battle Fever Robo and stores all of its weaponry. *'Battle Fever Robo' (バトルフィーバーロボ''Batoru Fībā Robo''?): Resembling samurai, this the first giant robot in Super Sentai history. It has a variety of weapons: **'Lightning Sword' (電光剣''Denkō Ken''?): Samurai-type sword. It also has a scabbard. On the grip, you will see the letters "ACFKJ" (A'merica, '''C'ossack, 'F'rance, 'K'enya (Although Battle Kenya is technically a Black Warrior, the "K" on the grip is green), 'J'apan). ***'''Chinese Bamboo Slice (唐竹割り''Karatake Wari''?): The Battle Fever Robo's primary finisher. ***'Battle Fever Power' (バトルフィーバーパワー''Batoru Fībā Pawā''?): The auxiliary finisher using the robot's total energy. It was used to kill Hedder Monster. ***'Lightning Sword Rocketter' (電光剣ロケッター''Denkō Ken Rokettā''?): The auxiliary finisher used to kill Satan Egos in the final battle. **'Swords Fever' (ソードフィーバー''Sōdo Fībā''?): The throwing daggers stored in sheaths attached to the robot's legs. It was used in the Cross Fever (クロスフィーバー''Kurosu Fībā''?)attack. **'Fever Axe' (フィーバーアックス''Fībā Akkusu''?): The hatchet. **'Chain Crushers' (チェーンクラッシャー''Chēn Kurasshā''?): The chains stored in the robot's arms. **'Stick Attacker' (スティックアタッカー''Sutikku Atakkā''?): A spear. **'Attack Lancer' (アタックランサー''Atakku Ransā''?): A trident. It can be used in conjunction with either Chain Crusher. **'Cane Knocker' (ケーンノッカー''Kēn Nokkā''?): A shakujo. It was used in Episode 24 to fight the Dracula Robot. **'Battle Shield' (バトルシールド''Batoru Shīrudo''?): A defense tool. It can withstand 28,000 tons of pressure. **'Knuckle Punchers' (ナックルパンチャー''Nakkuru Panchā''?): Knuckle dusters. **'Cross Turn' (クロスターン''Kurosu Tān''?): The robot can attack using its detached horns. **'Fever Cannons': The cannons stored inside the robot's lower legs. ''Allies *'General Kurama Tetsuzan''' (倉間鉄山将軍''Kurama Tetsuzan Shōgun''?): The chief of the special science office of the National Defense Ministry who established the Fever team. He is a master of traditional Japanese swordsmanship. *'Keiko Nakahara': One of the operatives that runs Big Baser. *'Tomoko Ueda': The other operative that runs Big Baser. *'Masaru Nakahara': Keiko's little brother. *'Yuki Ueda': Tomoko's little sister. Was used by Egos in episode 27 to find Battle Fever's base. *'Kyutaro': Robot mynah bird built by Tetsuzan as a present. Often had insight into the situation. Revealed in episode 51 to have a freezing ray built in. ''Secret Society Egos '''Secret Society Egos (秘密結社エゴス''Himitsu Kessha Egosu?)' is a religion of mad egocentrists who intend to plunge the world into chaos. *'Satan Egos''' (サタンエゴス''Satan Egosu''?): The mysterious head, entirely draped in black. He is ultimately slain by the Lightning Sword Rocketter. *'Commander Hedder' (ヘッダー指揮官''Heddā Shikikan''?) (1 – 51): The high priest of Egos. He later becomes the Hedder Monster and is slain as such by the Battle Fever Squad's new attack, Battle Fever Power. *'Salomé' (サロメ''Sarome''?) (19 – 52): An Egos American branch officer who came to Japan to aid Hedder with her super strength. She was killed in the collapsing castle as Satan Egos fled. Her last words were begging Egos to help her. *'Cutmen' (カットマン''Kattoman''?): The foot soldiers in grey and black armed with MP40 machineguns. ''Egos Monsters The Egos Monsters (エゴス怪人''Egosu Kaijin?) are divine children of Egos created by the heart-like Egos Monster Making Machine. Many from episode 5 onward have 'little brother' giant robot doubles. *'Komori Kaijin (Bat Monster)' (1) - Special Weapons or Moves: (Umbrella (hydrocyanide acid and being a bomb). It was disguised as a woman with a red umbrella (Diane Martin) and kills the three highest police officials and Mr. Bossner (Diane's father) with Hydro-cyanide acid. He was finally killed off with Penta-Force. *'Kibajishi Kaijin (Fang Lion Monster)' (2)- (Hitman for hire) Special Weapons or Moves: (Arrow looking Bow) He was with a lady in blue. Kills Meoka's friend, a business man. He was finally killed off by the Penta-Force. Side-notes: Whomever once the monster hits has a red mark on the forehead. The lady in blue vaporizes later. *'Death Mask Kaijin' (3)- Special Weapons or Moves: (Throwing Daggers) She had a human form. She first battled Japan, then the rest of the team. Then she was killed off by the Penta-Force. *'Nenriki Kaijin (Telekinesis Monster)' (4)- Special Weapons or Moves: (Telekinesis Power) Born from an esper. It was finally killed off by the Penta-Force. *'Buffalo Monster' (バッファロー怪人, 5)- Special Weapons or Moves: (Sword) He fought Battle Fever, then was defeated by Penta-Force. Side-Note: Buffalo Robo terrorized the town. Then BFJ Robo sword fought in the sky then it continued on land. Killed off by the twin daggers. *Doguu Monster (ドグウ怪人, 6) *Fireball Monster (火の玉怪人, 7) *Sports Monster (8) *Icicle Monster (9) *Nauman Monster (10) *Cobra Monster (11) *Monster Roselinka (12) *Egg Monster (13) *Galaxy Monster (14) *Snail Monster (カタツムリ, 15) *Hand-to-Hand Combat Monster (16) *Blue Vein Monster (17) *Magnet Monster (18) *Notch Tooth Monster (20) *Dinosaur Monster (恐竜怪人, 21-22) *Ghost Monster (23) *Dracula Monster (24) *Magic Monster (25) *Bandage Monster (26) *Black Mask Monster (27) *Jellyfish Urchin Monster (28) *Mouthcut Monster (29) *Strange Food Monster (30) *Money Violence Monster (31) *Earthworm Monster (32) *Eagle Monster (33) *Cicada Killer Monster (34) *Ancient Fish Monster (コダイギョ怪人, 35) *Bomb Monster (36) *Four Faced Monster (37) *Skull Mushroom Monster (38) *Hyde Monster (ハイド怪人, 39) *Study Monster (40) *Mechanical Doll Monster (41) *Electric Monster (42) *Rolling Monster (43) *Illusion Monster (44) *Heart Monster (45) *Curse Monster (46) *Left Hand Monster (47) *Great Thief Monster (48) *Fly Trap Monster (49) *Ogre Beard Monster (50)